The invention relates to artistic equipment and more particularly to painting sets that can be used as educational tools.
Painting sets are well-known and include paints, painting tools, and painting accessories that are retained and orderly stored in a suitable container. Due to the extended nature of commonly used paintbrushes and other artist""s implements, and in the interest of efficiently using available space, many containers are square or rectangular and organize the various stored components in a grid-like fashion. For example, paintbrushes and markers are lined up side by side according to size or characteristic, making it logical to store them in a square or rectangular container.
While such container shapes are efficient for the ordered storage of components, they make the containers difficult to carry unless the containers are very small. Of course, small containers can only carry small and/or a limited number of components. In order to facilitate the carrying of larger containers, the containers are typically fitted with external handles that can be gripped by a person""s hand. Unfortunately, carrying such containers in this manner eliminates the ability of the carrier to carry other items at the same time. Especially for children, who routinely visit a school or friends"" homes and wish to transport toys, games, and educational tools in additional to the painting set between such places, this can be limiting and frustrating.
Further, while such organizational arrangements enable many painting set components to be stored in a relatively small amount of space, they limit the use of such painting sets for educational purposes beyond the development of artistic abilities. Such containers typically are static containers that have no other functional purposes than to store painting set components and facilitate painting.
Therefore, there is a need for a painting set that can be easily and comfortably transported while freeing the carrier""s hands for carrying additional items or accomplishing other tasks.
There is also a need for a painting set that can be used for educational purposes beyond the development of artistic abilities. More particularly, there is a need for a painting set that can be used to teach a person how to use a clock.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a combination clock and art set apparatus. The apparatus includes a clock face having a plurality of elements arranged to mark at least one time interval, and clock hands arranged for movement relative to the elements and one another to indicate a time. At least one element or at least one hand includes an artist""s implement.
In an aspect of this embodiment, the face has twelve elements collectively marking twelve hour-long intervals.
In another aspect of this embodiment, the implement is a paintbrush or a marker.
In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the apparatus includes at least one handle that can be used to carry the apparatus.
In still another aspect of this embodiment, the apparatus includes a pair of adjustable straps that can be used to secure the apparatus to a back of a person.
In still another aspect of this embodiment, at least one element or at least one hand can be removably secured to the face. Preferably in this aspect, the elements can be removably secured to one another. Also preferably in this aspect, the apparatus includes rotateable clock hand holders mounted to the face and into which the hands can be removably secured, one into each holder.
In still another aspect of this embodiment, the apparatus includes a housing with which the face is associated. The housing includes at least one compartment that can contain at least one artist""s accessory or implement. Preferably in this aspect, the accessory is a sponge, a stencil, or a source of paint.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a combination clock and art set backpack. The backpack includes a clock body, at least one artist""s tool that can be removably secured to the body, and at least one strap that can be used to secure the body to a back of a person.
In an aspect of this embodiment, the tool is a paintbrush or a marker.
In another aspect of this embodiment, the strap comprises a pair of adjustable straps.
In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the body includes at least one compartment that can contain at least one artist""s accessory or implement. Preferably in this aspect, the accessory is a sponge, a stencil, or a source of paint.
In still another aspect of this embodiment, the backpack further includes a plurality of elements arranged on the body to mark at least one time interval, and clock hands arranged for movement relative to the elements and one another to indicate a time. At least one element or at least one hand includes the tool. Preferably in this aspect, the body has twelve elements collectively marking twelve hour-long intervals. Also preferably in this aspect, at least one element or at least one hand can be removably secured to the body. Also preferably in this aspect, the elements can be removably secured to one another. Also preferably in this aspect, the backpack further includes rotateable clock hand holders mounted to the body and into which the hands can be removably secured, one into each holder.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides an apparatus that can be used to teach a person how to use a clock. The apparatus includes a body having a surface and a central axis, a plurality of elements arranged about the central axis on the surface at positions representing at least a portion of the numbers of a clock face, and clock hands mounted to pivot about the central axis so they can be pointed toward at least one of the elements. At least one element or at least one hand includes an artist""s tool.
In an aspect of this embodiment, the plurality of elements comprises twelve elements collectively marking twelve hour-long intervals.
In another aspect of this embodiment, the tool is a paintbrush or a marker.
In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the apparatus includes at least one handle that can be used to carry the apparatus.
In still another aspect of this embodiment, the apparatus includes a pair of adjustable straps that can be used to secure the apparatus to a back of a person.
In still another aspect of this embodiment, at least one element or at least one hand can be removably secured to the surface. Preferably in this aspect, the elements can be removably secured to one another. Also preferably in this aspect, the apparatus includes rotateable clock hand holders mounted to the surface and into which the hands can be removably secured, one into each holder.
In still another aspect of this embodiment, the body comprises at least one compartment that can contain at least one artist""s accessory or tool. Preferably in this aspect, the accessory is a sponge, a stencil, or a source of paint.
In yet a further aspect of this present invention, an art set includes artists"" implements in a case designed to provide education in the interaction of artists"" implements and the case or a portion thereof.